


Reunión

by UserWithNoName



Series: Historias para Gravity Rush 3, si lo estrenan algún día. [1]
Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserWithNoName/pseuds/UserWithNoName
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si aquello que tú más amas vuelve a tu vida de repente, a pesar de haberlo perdido tiempo atrás?Eso es lo que sucede hoy a Raven, un año después de salvar el mundo, un año después de perder parte de su mundo.





	Reunión

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo... me siento nervioso y emocionado, no soy escritor, pero estoy cansado de esperar la tercera parte de esta grandiosa aventura, ¿ustedes no? Si tuviese que decirles algo es que esto que van a leer sale de una cabeza loca y de un corazón roto: el final del juego (el segundo) me lo rompió.  
Espero les agrade y tal vez, al igual que a mí, les reconforte un poco esto, una idea nacida de mis sueños.
> 
> Si les grada el FanFic, no duden en comentar, o algo así... no sé como funciona Ao3, aún.  
PaZ :3
> 
> Las palabras entre "comillas y en negrilla " son diálogo y palabras entre "comillas y en cursiva" son pensamientos.

**Reunión**

Lo que Raven escucho no tuvo que ser real, no, claramente no; en esta plataforma solo podía ver el bello paisaje de la paz, de la tranquilad: el resultado de la lucha de ella, no la suya.

“**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo... Aunque sepa que no puedo ser ella.**”

Tras esas palabras, un suave maullido se escuchó detrás de ella, y sin dudarlo, Raven se dio vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y ahí... se encontró con algo que parecía irreal

“_¿Es esto real? ¿O estoy otra vez soñando? _Mientras el sol bajaba por el horizonte ella se halló frente a lo perdido, lo nunca olvidado.

“**¡KAT!**” Gritó la chica cuervo, y frente a ella una figura le devolvía una media sonrisa. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, la mujer de caballo oscuro se lanzó hacia adelante, impulsando con sus piernas con una fuerza semejante a la gravedad que ella puede transmutar, se lanzó hacia la figura.

“**Raven, espera, ¡espera!**” Un estruendo se escuchó, un sonido mudo en el suelo de metal; uno de los cuerpos abrazaba al otro, un agarre que parecía irrompible.

“**... **” La chica de cabello rubio simplemente se dejó llevar y permitió que el momento fluyera, mientras tanto, Raven pasaba su cabeza sobre el hombre de quien abrazaba, con ojos cerrados y estrujando sus brazos lo más fuerte que podía en las caderas de su cautiva, intentado negar el escape de aquello que era suyo.

“**Dime que eres real, solo así te dejaré libre, dime que eres real o jamás te soltaré.”** La voz Raven era residual denotando así la intriga de su alma, y así lentamente separó su cabeza del hombro de la chica que ella apresaba...

“**Soy real, más real que nunca, abre los ojos y mírame Raven, sabes lo que siente tu corazón y sabes lo que siente el mío; mírame.**” La voz de Kat era inconfundible para la chica cuervo y así es como decidió mirar a lo que buscó por mucho tiempo.

“**Kat... tú... viniste... realmente lo hiciste, yo... perdóname, perdóname por no ser más fuerte**, **por no poder ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste...**” Un suave sollozo cubrió el ambiente de repente, el corazón de Raven se desmoronó en un momento, y ese suave sollozo se convirtió en llanto.

La tarde se acababa y el llanto igual, el sol se ocultaba en el infinito cielo del horizonte, Kat se hallaba abrazando a Raven, ambas se habían sentado en el frío metal durante horas; o tal vez minutos... o tal vez segundos, eso no importaba para Kat ya, lo que cruzaba por su mente era hablar con la chica entre sus brazos y, de manera entendible, ir a su hogar para descansar. Se dedicó a ver el cielo durante todo ese tiempo y a repasar sus líneas al momento de explicar... todo.

“_No recordaba que este lugar era así de... hermoso; esto es mejor que mis memorias, mis sueños: los colores, las sensaciones; claramente he estado alejada por mucho tiempo de este mundo y más aún, alejada de ella._” Kat viró lentamente su cabeza, y al ver a su costado se encontró con esos ojos, unos ojos profundos como el cielo nocturno los cuales estaban cargados de energía semejante al campo de estasis que ella produce... no podía dejarlos de ver y no querría dejarlos de ver.

Kat tomo la mano de su otra mitad, ambas de pararon, Y ambas dieron un último vistazo al ahora cielo nocturno, giraron en media vuelta y caminaron con dirección a las calles de Auldnoir. Un silencio cómodo fue lo que acompañó el camino a su hogar, la mano de Raven agarraba con fuerza a la de Kat, tal vez por temor a que esta se aleje sin más, como un recuerdo pasajero; mientras, Kat analizaba el lugar, las calles del distrito se encontraban limpias y tranquilas, algunas ventanas se hallaban iluminadas y las luces de la calle guiaban su camino a casa. Llegaron a la fuente de Auldnoir, cogieron el atajo que Kat encontró tiempo atrás, llegandon a su destino.

Ambas se encontraban fuera de la alcantarilla, ambas entraron al mismo tiempo, pero solo una podía iniciar la conversación:

Raven se dirigió a la cama al fondo del hueco, se paró al frente de la misma y se sentó, mientras tanto, Kat revisaba el lugar ojeándolo un poco, era igual a cómo lo dejó, exactamente igual.

“**¿Te gusta? Está igual a cómo lo dejaste, excepto por la jaula, es para Xii, se la compré para que deje de acostarse en la cabecera de la cama.**” Sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía a Kat. La rubia le devolvió la mirada, pero esta era distinta, sus ojos eran ardientes como el fuego y su mirada filuda como un cuchillo, pero el sentimiento que transmitían no era con la intención de intimidar, sino el deseo de transmitir algo más profundo.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la Reina de la Gravedad, se acercó lentamente a Raven, arqueó un poco las rodillas para estar al nivel de la Segunda Heroína de Hekseville y la miro. “**Me gusta, gracias por cuidar de este lugar tan bien. Parece que la ciudad estuvo a buen recaudo mientras me tomaba mis vacaciones.**” Enfatizando las palabras vacaciones con su voz, Kat giro a su izquierda y se sentó al lado de Raven, suspirando tras esto. “**¿Sabes? Esperé mucho para este momento y, ahora que estoy junto a ti, ninguno de mis monólogos salen a la luz, tengo tanto que decirte, tanto que explicarte...**” Dijo la transmutadora más joven.

“**Lo sé, yo tengo mucho que contarte también, tengo mucho que expresarte.**” Respondió al instante la chica a su lado. Y como si algo se encendiera en ambas, se miraron, sus corazones hace mucho que se volvieron uno, hace mucho que sabían que deseaban.

Una vela se apagaba en la alcantarilla, y a la luz de esta llama en extinción, las dos chicas se miraron directamente, acercaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos; la cera de la vela era cada vez menor, acto seguido ambas chicas acercaron sus labios, sin dudas ni miedo, sabían que hacer... conectaron sus bocas en un casto besa, uno lleno de amor y cariño; al mismo instante la vela se apagó. La noche predominó, pero esto no era malo, pues ambas almas gemelas se hallaban ya juntas en este mundo de paz, en el mundo que ambas construyeron.

**FIN... pero continuará...**

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que esto es algo horrible de leer... pero no duden en comentar para darme consejos o mandarme al diablo si escribí tan mal.


End file.
